


Moon River

by Moonlight_Love27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Love, cute times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Love27/pseuds/Moonlight_Love27
Summary: Barry and Iris being such a cute married couple





	Moon River

Iris and Barry are walking at the Central City Park when it started to rain  
“hey babe let’s go home I’ll Flash us there”  
Iris had other ideas  
“ Ya know I’ve always wanted to be kissed in the rain”  
Barry looked at her like she lost her damn mind  
“Um okay then”  
Barry took her face In his hands and kissed her with a hot tongue and her hands could not keep still.  
Finally Barry Flashed them home  
They made love into the night just for Iris to get sick in the morning but it doesn’t matter when your sexy man is right there.  
Barry Allen is Iris West-Allen Warmth  
Her light in the night  
Her everything  
Her day  
Her moon  
Anything that’s light is Barry Allen  
Iris West on the other hand is his universe  
His Milky Way  
His Angel  
Pancake  
Muffin  
Oreo  
His Iris and no one can take that away from him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments  
> Tell me what ya think


End file.
